OS parodiques
by Imajica
Summary: Des Os longs centrés sur la parodie, écrits sur la communauté Sevy'sNow.
1. Severus et son enfant

**Pour voir les autres fictions ayant répondues à ce défi sur la communauté, cliquez sur mon nom d'auteur. Mon LJ de FFNet vous guidera jusqu'à la communauté Sevy'snow. **

**Bonne lecture !**

°°°°°°°°°°

**Premier Os : Severus et son enfant **

Ce matin là, le prodigieux professeur Snape se réveilla avec une sensation bizarre. Une sorte de mal de ventre perpétuel, comme si l'un de ses élèves, (et vu la douleur, ce devait être quelqu'un du gabarit de Londubat), s'en servait comme d'un trampoline ascensionnel.

Inquiet, il se pinça pour vérifier qu'il n'était pas dans les méandres d'un de ses rêves brumeux où Potter le torturai, et constata avec soulagement que ni Londubat, ni Potter, n'était à l'horizon. Mais, la douleur, elle, était bien réelle. Il souleva le haut de son pyjama, et remarqua une légère bosse sur son ventre, sous son nombril.

Il décida d'aller voir Pomfresh, une infirmière exaspérante, mais compétente, qui régnait sur les bobos et autres problèmes de Poudlard.

°°°°°°°°°°

- Je peux savoir que signifient ces gloussements POMFRESH ! hurla la chauve-souris humanisée, en mettant dans ce dernier mot, tout le mépris qu'il pouvait y mettre.

(Pomfresh glousse de plus belle)

(Snape sort une image de dindon de sa poche, et la lui met sous le nez)

(Pomfresh arrête illico de ricaner)

- Eh bien, professeur Snape, fit-elle d'un ton glacé, ce que vous avez n'est pas commun…

- Vous parlez de quoi ? De mon charisme exceptionnel, de mon sex-appeal inhumain ou de ma séduction irrésistible ? demanda le professeur d'un air prétentieux.

- Non, je parlais de votre stupidité inconditionnelle, dit tranquillement l'infirmière en rangeant une seringue dans sa poche.

(Snape reste la bouche ouverte)

(Pomfresh constate avec horreur l'état de délabrement avancé de la grotte buccale du professeur Snape)

- QUOOOOI ? cria Snape.

- Il faut accepter les réalités, professeur. Mais ce n'est pas exactement ce que je voulais dire. Vous êtes enceinte, ou plutôt enceint, je ne connais pas le terme exact.

(Snape compte les secondes pour savoir combien de temps elle va mettre à éclater de rire et à dire qu'elle plaisante)

(Pomfresh reste de marbre)

(Snape : 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 14, 32,…)

- Vous plaisantez, n'est-ce pas ? demanda finalement le maître des chaudrons en essayant d'adopter un ton dégagé.

- Aucunement professeur. Cela est sans doute un chef-d'œuvre de la science, ou plutôt un fléau terrestre, je ne connais pas le qualificatif exact de l'essence qui vous a autorisé à vous reproduire…

(Snape ne relève même pas, et s'asseoit sur un lit avec un air suicidaire)

(Pomfresh vérifie rapidement qu'aucun élève n'est assis sur le lit)

- Comment est-ce possible Pomfresh ? fit Snape en oubliant même d'adopter un ton méprisant.

- Je n'en sais rien. Vous vous êtes protégé ?

- Ce n'est pas ça que je demandais, idiote. Je voulais savoir comment un homme…

- Vous avez raison, je suis stupide, l'interrompit Pomfresh. Comment ais-je pu imaginer que quelqu'un comme vous ai eu des relations de quelque nature que ce soit, avec un humain ?

(Pomfresh réfléchit profondément)

(Snape se gonfle d'air comme une baudruche et devient tout rouge)

- Professeur… Vous n'avez tout de même pas… commença Pomfresh d'un air horrifié.

- Quoi ? se dégonfla Snape.

- J'ai dit une relation avec « un humain ». Vous n'avez quand même pas fait quelque chose avec les Scroutts à Pétards de Hagrid ? fit Pomfresh d'un air horrifié.

- Pourquoi les Scroutts ? demanda Snape.

- Parce que ce sont les seules créatures magiques que je connaisse qui sont aveugles.

(Snape médite entre les deux opportunités qui s'offrent à lui : étrangler Pomfresh, ou lui fendre la tête à coups de hache)

(Pomfresh, pas très rassurée par l'expression qu'offre son collègue, vérifie que sa bombe lacrymogène est toujours dans poche)

(Snape finit par se décider pour la deuxième solution, et se dirige vers l'armure la plus proche)

(L'armure, au plus grand soulagement de Pomfresh, refuse de prêter son arme fétiche)

(grommellement de Snape)

(Pomfresh essuie une goutte de sueur d'un geste soulagé)

- Bien, je pense qu'il serait temps d'aller voir le professeur Dumbledore… dit rapidement Pomfresh.

Le professeur, déçu dans ses envies meurtrières, se contenta d'acquiescer, et emboîta le pas à l'infirmière.

Il ne se réveilla de ses méditations que lorsqu'il entendit un éclat de rire tonitruant.

(Dumbledore se roule par terre, entraînant le pauvre Fumseck innocent dans sa chute)

(regards hautement vexés de Snape)

(hésitements de Pomfresh, qui aimerait bien imiter son directeur)

- Vous êtes enceinte, Severus ? réussit finalement à prononcer le directeur de l'école.

- Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de drôle, rétorqua celui-ci d'un ton sarcastique.

- Ah mais si ! Ah mais si ! Pomfresh, allez immédiatement appeler la gazette du sorcier, ce genre d'évènements doit valoir un scoop, et j'aurai justement besoin de nouvelles chaussettes…

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION ! rugit le vampire, bafoué dans son honneur.

Le professeur Snape barra la porte à l'aide de son corps svelte et musclé, et regarda d'un air tellement terrifiant la pauvre infirmière, qu'elle poussa un gémissement et alla se planquer derrière le bureau du directeur.

- Qu'à cela ne tienne, Severus, fit tranquillement Dumby. Je peux envoyer Fumseck les prévenir… continua-t-il en se dirigeant, son phoenix sur le poing, vers la fenêtre.

- AVADA KEDAVRA ! tonna Snape.

…

…

…

…

…

…

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES FOU SEVERUS ! ON PEUT SAVOIR CE QUE CETTE CREATURE INNOCENTE VOUS AVAIT FAIT ?

- Elle était le messager du diable, monsieur, fit tranquillement le professeur Snape en passant sa baguette dans sa ceinture.

- C'EST MALIN, MAINTENANT IL EST REDEVENU UN ŒUF !

- Mais non professeur, fit Snape en levant les yeux au ciel. Regardez, vous avez un poussin entre les mains.

(Dumby enlève les bouts de coquilles du bébé phoenix en murmurant des petits mots comme « mon amour, mon trésor, mon préciiiiieeeeeeeuuuux »)

(Fumseck lance un regard courroucé et furieux au professeur de potion)

(Snape fait un pied de nez à l'oiseau en lui tirant la langue)

(Le phoenix laisse échapper un pépiement vexé)

- Bien, de toute évidence, vous ne voulez pas que les médias soient prévenus…, fit Dumby en se rasseyant dans son fauteuil, son poussin toujours dans les mains.

- De toute évidence, monsieur.

- Il faut au moins que je convoque l'ensemble du corps enseignant…

(regards méfiants de Snape)

- Ils peuvent peut-être apporter des solutions, Severus, fit rapidement le directeur.

Le professeur de potion acquiesça, et le directeur convoqua.

°°°°°°°°°°

- Ohohohohoh, je suis désolé Severus, fit Flitwick, qui s'était effondré dans les bras de McGonagall, mais c'est vraiment trop drôle !

- Oh oui, Flivius, vous avez raison, dit cette dernière, les larmes aux yeux.

- LA VIEILLE, ELLE SE LA FERME OU JE LA RENVOIE EN ECOSSE ! rugit Snape.

(regards choqués de McGo)

(essoufflement de Snape qui porte la main à sa gorge, car il commence à user ses cordes vocales à force de crier)

- Allons, allons, il ne faut pas vous énerver comme cela, Severus, le calma Dumbledore.

- Il ne fallait surtout pas copuler avec n'importe qui, commenta d'un air hautain et de fureur vengeresse le professeur de métamorphose.

- C'est amusant, moi j'aurai plutôt dit cela à son partenaire, chuchota Flitwick.

(ricanement de tout le corps enseignant excepté la chauve souris)

(regards suspicieux de Snape)

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, Flivius ? demanda le professeur de potion d'un ton doucereux.

Sans doute le directeur de Poudlard avait aperçu que la main de son enseignant (ou souffre douleur préféré), avait saisi sa baguette à la ceinture, car il interrompit brusquement la conversation :

- Il suffit, messieurs. Nous sommes ici pour trouver une solution, et non pour… nous gausser allégrement de notre collègue.

- Il était temps que vous mettiez les points sur les I, monsieur le directeur, fit Snape, car j'avais l'impression que la discussion allait dans ce sens…

- Avez-vous une solution à apporter ? demanda Dumbledore en se tournant vers ses collègues.

- Non, répondirent ceux-ci d'emblée.

(Snape se laisse tomber sur le sol et pousse un gémissement déchirant)

(le corps enseignant se bouche rapidement les oreilles)

- Moi j'ai, J'AI ! fit Pomfresh dans une parfaite imitation d'Hermione, le doigt en l'air.

- Vraiment ? fit Snape, avec un peu d'espoir dans les yeux.

- Oui, la méthode sorcière ne connaît pas ce genre de cas. Mais j'ai entendu parler d'avortement moldu. On vous enfonce une grande aiguille et…

- Ne vous fatiguez pas, Pompom, fit gentiment le directeur. Il s'est évanoui.

Alors que le directeur tentait de ranimer son collègue, l'infirmière vociféra que, décidément, il n'y avait que des trouillards et des petites natures dans cette école.

- Je… je préfère aller voir un médicomage, dit très faiblement le professeur de potion qui venait de se réveiller.

- Je ne crois pas que c'est une bonne idée, Severus, s'affola le directeur à l'idée que ce soit un médecin, et non lui, qui reçoive l'argent que paierait la gazette du sorcier pour ce genre de nouvelles.

- Je n'ai PAS le choix, monsieur le directeur, fit Snape, d'un ton rappelant celui d'un homme qui va à la mort pour permettre la survie de la planète.

Le corps enseignant, bouleversé par l'émotion traversant cette voix, se mit immédiatement au garde-à-vous.

(Dumby cherche le drapeau national)

(Chourave le trouve sous son gros derrière, et l'accroche au grand chapeau de Dumby, qui servira de mat pour l'occasion)

(Flitwick et McGo entonnent d'une voix criarde l'hymne national anglais)

Les deux choristes n'en étaient qu'à « save the queeeeeen ! » quand tous leurs collègues se bouchèrent frénétiquement et pour la seconde fois les oreilles.

Alors que Dumby bâillonnait McGo, Sevy se chargea de Flitwick, qui malgré sa taille ridiculement petite, se débattait comme un diable :

- ZE VEUX ZANTER ! vociféra le gnome.

- NON, TU NE CHANTERAS PAS ASSURANCETOURIX ! hurla Snape en sortant un marteau de sous sa robe (qui décidément, dissimulait bien des surprises…)

- Ok, ok, je me tais, fit Flitwick avec méfiance.

- C'est bien, dit Severus avec une note de regret dans la voix, due à son envie de tabasser fébrilement quelqu'un à coups de maillet.

- Vous êtes toujours aussi décidé Severus ? demanda le directeur, fatigué de sa lutte pour réduire McGo au silence.

- Oui, monsieur le directeur.

°°°°°°°°°°

Les deux apprentis casse-oreilles, l'un bâillonné, l'autre calmé sous la menace, suivirent le corps professoral, mené en tête par Sevy et Dumby, les deux hommes d'action du groupe.

Arrivés à Sainte-Mangouste, la chauve-souris fut immédiatement prise en charge par un médicomage, alors que son groupe d'accompagnateurs s'asseyait dans la salle d'attente.

- Vous croyez qu'il en mourra ? demanda Flitwick d'une voix emplie d'espoir.

- Mais non, on ne meurt pas d'un accouchement, voyons, dit Pomfresh.

(Flitwick boude)

- C'est un garçon ou une fille, vous croyez ? questionna McGo, à qui Dumby avait accepté de retirer son bâillon, si elle promettait de ne plus émettre de grincements semblables à ceux de tout à l'heure.

- JE PRENDS LES PARIS ! s'exclama ce dernier en faisant sursauter tous ses collègues, et en s'attirant les regards courroucés de la standardiste.

Les professeurs sortirent chacun de leurs poches une liasse étonnante de billets, surtout de la part de gens qui se plaignent chaque semaine au ministre de la magie, en disant qu'ils en sont réduits pour survivre, à emprunter à des gens douteux et peu fréquentables, tels que Severus Snape.

- Fille !

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! Ce sera un garçon, vu que son père en est un !

- Ce que vous dites est idiot, Flivius, sinon vous seriez une fille, vu que je connais très bien votre maman, fit McGo d'un air excédé.

(Flitwick regarde son entrejambe d'un air inquiet)

(McGo lève les yeux au ciel)

(Chourave demande à McGo si elle voit Dieu, et si oui, est-ce qu'il est blanc ou noir)

(McGo relève les yeux au ciel de plus belle, ce qui rend jaloux Dumby, qui n'est soudain plus le centre d'intérêt du groupe)

- Peut-être que c'est mon père qui m'a mis au monde… tenta Flitwick, toujours pas rassuré sur l'existence de son entrejambe.

Un médicomage, entendant cela, tenta d'entraîner avec lui le professeur de Sortilèges vers la salle pour « siphonnés du chaudron ».

- Dumbledore réussit tant bien que mal à convaincre le médecin sorcier que ce n'était qu'un accès de délire passager.

- Restez sage, maintenant, d'accord mon petit ?

- Voui, monsieur, fit Flitwick, qui décidément n'allait pas bien, en suçant son pouce.

°°°°°°°°°°

Une demi-heure après, le médicomage qui avait entraîné Sevy réapparu, avec le susnommé, qui affichait un air soulagé en se tenant le ventre.

- Alors ? demanda Dumby d'un ton inquiet.

- Votre sollicitude me touche, monsieur le directeur, fit Snape d'un ton ému.

- Ce n'est rien, Severus, il faut bien être solidaire entre collègues.

Ce que le professeur de potion ne saurait sans doute jamais, c'est que Dumby s'inquiétait plus que le médicomage prévienne et se fasse pailler par la Gazette du Sorcier pour la nouvelle, que Snape meure ou survive de son accouchement.

- Eh bien, messieurs…

- Et mesdames, rajoutèrent rapidement McGo et Chourave.

- Oh, excusez-moi, je n'avais pas remarqué, bafouilla le médicomage.

(le médicomage porte la main à sa bouche en se rendant compte qu'il vient de faire une seconde bourde)

(regards incendiaires des deux membres du genre féminin, ce qui apparemment, était discutable pour certains)

- Je disais donc, fit rapidement le médecin, qu'il n'y a rien d'alarmant. Votre collègue aura simplement abusé de chocolat, et la bosse que vous voyez sur son ventre, est une légère couche de graisse, qui disparaîtra rapidement. Son mal d'estomac est du à une indigestion, voilà tout.

Deux styles de soupir se firent entendre : pour la plupart, un soulagement à l'idée que quelqu'un comme Severus Snape ne puisse pas se reproduire (et c'était heureux), et pour Dumby, une déception à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir se racheter des chaussettes neuves.

°°°°°°°°°°

Toute la troupe rentra joyeusement à Poudlard, mais sans chantonner (Severus l'avait imploré).

On ne retrouva jamais l'argent des paris. Quand on parle de cela, Dumbledore reste muet.

On a cependant remarqué qu'une collection impressionnante de chaussettes aussi fantaisistes que multicolores avait soudainement peuplé son armoire à vêtements.

Pomfresh refusa de démissionner, malgré son erreur de diagnostic, et affirma qu'elle était parfaitement apte à soigner.

Pour prouver ses dires, elle guéri brillamment la gastro-entérite de Londubat avec du sirop pour la toux.


	2. C'est gonflé !

**Réponse à un second défi de la communauté SevySNow ! vous trouverez le lien vers celle-ci dans mon profil. En fouillant un peu dans les archives, vous trouverez ;)**

**RAR : **

**gidro :** Tu penses exactement comme moi ! J'adore les persos déjantés et c'est justement pour cela que j'écris des parodies :) Bonne lecture !

**On a toujours besoin d'un bel œuf pour faire une bonne brioche : **

Et le petit lapin jaune demanda au petit lapin bleu : « mais qui es-tu pour vivre dans ce pays merveilleux ? », et le petit lapin bleu répondit : « et bien… »

Mais le professeur Snape ne sut jamais ce que le petit lapin bleu répondit au petit lapin jaune. En effet, il fut réveillé par trois coups violents à la porte, et un « DEBOUT LA-DEDANS ! », dont l'extrême délicatesse caractérisait le tempérament de Hagrid.

- Gnééééé ! Veut pas ! protesta Snape, la tête dans son oreiller.

Hagrid finit par défoncer la porte et constata avec horreur que seuls les cheveux du professeur de potion dépassait de sous son oreiller, et c'était justement la partie du corps humain de l'homme qui se trouvait dans ce lit, qu'il aurait aimé le moins voir.

Il prit finalement le parti d'aller chercher le pichet d'eau glacé le plus proche et de le renverser abondamment sur cette masse de cheveux informe et graisseuse, dans le but évident de la laver quelque peu.

- MAIS VOUS ÊTES MALADE ! éclata Snape en tombant du lit.

(ricanement de Hagrid qui se promet de donner le tuyau à Dumbledore)

- Désolé professeur, monsieur le directeur m'a demandé de venir réveiller tous les professeurs de l'école, ainsi que vous, bien évidemment.

- Et je peux savoir ce que le vieux fou a encore fait ? fit Snape avec mauvaise humeur.

- Comment avez-vous appelé Dumbledore ? fit Hagrid d'un ton menaçant.

- Le Einstein du siècle, veuillez poursuivre, dit rapidement la chauve-souris.

- Bien, en vérité je n'en sais pas plus que vous, il a dit que tous les professeurs et tous les élèves devaient se réunir au bord du lac. McGonagall et Flitwick sont allés les réveiller.

(soupir de bonheur de Snape qui pense que McGo n'a pas pointé son nez chez lui)

- Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai encore deux autres professeurs à réveiller…

- Je peux vous accompagner ? implora Snape qui ne voulait pas rater le spectacle.

- Volontiers ! s'étonna Hagrid. Justement, je devais aller chez Ombrage et…

- Finalement, je crois que ce sera impossible, fit rapidement le vampire.

- Ah bon ? demanda Hagrid, déçu.

- Complètement, d'ailleurs je ne suis pas en tenue.

- En effet, constata Hagrid après un regard volontairement rapide vers la chemise de nuit mauve à pois orange du professeur de potions.

- Elle est belle hein ? fit Snape en lissant sa chemise.

- Très, dit hypocritement le demi-géant. Bon, moi je file.

°°°°°°

Le professeur Snape, habillé une nouvelle fois avec goût, arriva au bord du lac. Toute l'école y était. Il remarqua également qu'Ombrage notait fébrilement certaines choses sur son petit calepin qui ne la quittait jamais, et vu ses cheveux mouillés et les regards brillants de haine qu'elle dédiait à Hagrid, son réveil n'avait pas été rose non plus.

- Voilà, dit le directeur. Je vous ai réunis tous ici ce matin pour vous rendre compte d'un élément de la plus haute importance.

Tous les souffles s'arrêtèrent. Ombrage donna l'impression d'avoir avalé son crayon.

- Fumseck a pondu, fit brièvement Dumby.

Snape, encore furieux d'avoir été réveillé de si bon matin, prit très mal cette nouvelle :

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE ÇA PEUT NOUS FICHTRE QUE VOTRE STUPIDE PERROQUET AIT PONDU ?

(pépiement très vexé de Fumseck)

(regard choqué de Dumbledore)

- Un œuf de phoenix vaut une fortune, lui chuchota Flitwick a ses côtés.

- Ah bon ? demanda Snape d'un air beaucoup plus intéressé.

- Oui, le phoenix ne pond qu'une fois dans sa vie.

(Snape salive et l'on aperçoit des dollars à la place de ses pupilles)

(Dumbledore lui lance un regard méfiant et se met devant Fumseck pour le protéger)

- Bien, fit le directeur. Avant la BRILLANTE intervention du professeur Snape, j'allais vous dire l'importance de la chose. En effet, l'œuf de phoenix a des grandes propriétés curatives…

- ... monétaires…

- SNAPE !

- Miheuuu… protesta celui-ci.

- Fumseck Junior a été créé pour aider ! NON POUR VOUS PERMETTRE DE CONCRETISER VOS FANTASMES VICIEUX ! rugit le directeur.

(ricanements de tous les élèves de Poudlard)

(Ombrage glousse et fait remuer ses plis de graisse)

(regards dégoûtés de McGo qui sort son mouchoir de sa poche pour pouvoir vomir à son aise)

- Mais le problème, fit Dumby tout en continuant de jeter à son professeur préféré des regards incendiaires, c'est que le phoenix pond toujours sur de l'eau. Généralement, il choisit une flaque, mais là, Fumseck a choisit le lac.

- Ce qui signifie que ? demanda Snape sentant que ses pires cauchemars allaient se réaliser.

- Ce qui signifie que, l'œuf est présentement au fond du lac, finit le directeur en indiquant l'étendue d'eau derrière lui du pouce.

Un cri déchirant fendit la foule. C'était Snape.

- Maria Callas est parmi nous ? gémit Ron en se bouchant les oreilles.

- Non, pire, Snape, répondit Harry.

- Quelle voix ! fit langoureusement une Serdaigle.

Le trio s'éloigna précautionneusement de la folle en question.

- Et c'est pour cela, tenta Dumbledore en se débouchant les oreilles, que j'ai réuni l'ensemble du corps enseignant ici. Il FAUT que l'on retrouve cet œuf, termina le directeur d'un ton dramatique.

- Vous voulez qu'on assèche le lac, fit nonchalamment Snape en ôtant une poussière de sa robe de soie noire.

- Non. Ce serait dangereux pour les créatures qui y vivent. Je veux que vous plongiez.

- QUOOOI !

(Dumbledore se bouche les oreilles)

(la jeune Serdaigle sort son rouge à lèvres pour demander à Snape de lui signer un autographe)

(Snape hésite, entre l'idée de devenir riche, et de perdre la face pendant les 10 siècles à venir)

- Le ministère ne m'autorise pas à faire ce genre de choses… commença Ombrage.

- Ma chère, fit Dumbledore. Je sais que vous avez toujours eu des problèmes de régime.

(regard vexé d'Ombrage)

- Je peux savoir quel est le rapport avec…

- Le rapport est que l'œuf de Phoenix a de grandes propriétés curatives. Il permet de grandes guérisons, dont celle de l'obésité chronique qui vous a manifestement frappée.

(Ombrage a des photos d'elle transformée en mannequin de Playwitch à la place des pupilles)

- Euh, même avec un régime, faudrait pas rêver jusque là, professeur Ombrage… fit Snape.

(regard incendiaire d'Ombrage)

- En tenue ! Et que ça saute ! rugit le crapaud-sans-cerveau.

Snape et tous les autres professeurs, voyant le nuage vert et malodorant qui s'échappait de la bouche de la Grande Inquisitrice de Poudlard, crurent à une attaque radioactive et s'empressèrent d'obéir.

Comme quoi, même des gens habitués comme Snape, ne peuvent résister à la force de frappe que manifestent certaines femmes, du genre de Dolorès Ombrage.

- Tu as vu le corps de Snape ? on dirait un mélange de rat, de masse grisâtre et de peau flasque, commenta Ron d'un air jubilant et avec un bruit de succion.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il venait d'apercevoir Ombrage, dans un maillot de bain digne de la série culte « Alerte à Malibu ».

- Le problème, c'est que elle, ce n'est pas au niveau de la poitrine que c'est serré, fit Hermione avec une moue de dégoût.

- Tu as vu les bourrelets…, commença Harry, ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de la masse gluante et dandinante qui siégeait au bord du lac.

- Ne me parle pas… tenta Hermione, qui avait déjà une main devant la bouche.

- Ça saute ! ça SAUTE ! couina Ron, horrifié.

(Dolorès prend une pose de bimbo et se passe la langue sur les lèvres d'un geste qu'elle croit séduisant)

(les élèves de Poudlard trouvent soudain qu'un moineau qui passe dans le ciel a un plumage aussi sublime que son ramage, et qu'il est fascinant à contempler)

Le moineau, étonné par tant d'amour et d'attention, laissa échapper la mouche qu'il tenait dans son bec. Malheureusement pour lui et pour la mouche, cette dernière tomba dans la bouche grande ouverte de Neville qui baillait, déjà ennuyé de ce spectacle.

Il l'avala avec un grand « glub », et partit rejoindre Harry, Hermione et Ron, dans la forêt interdite.

- Bon, ce n'est plus le moment de jouer à présent, fit Dumbledore en faisant signe à Dolorès de reprendre une attitude normale, tout en se cachant les yeux.

(Dolorès envoie un dernier bisou baveux à son public qui s'évanouit instantanément)

(sourire d'une Dolorès certaine de son succès et de son charme)

(vomissement de McGo, qui a du mal à tout contenir dans son mouchoir de poche)

- Eh bien, fit Dumby en se frottant les mains. A l'eau ! Distribuez les plants de Branchiflore, Finnigan !

- Je refuse, firent en chœur McGonagall et Flitwick.

- Pardon ? demanda Dumby.

- C'est intolérable qu'une femme de mon âge fasse ce genre de choses. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi Hagrid n'y va pas ?

- Je ne sais pas nager, fit précipitamment ce dernier.

- Moi non plus ! cria Flitwick. Je nage comme une brique, comme une passoire, comme un fer à repasser…

- Flivius, je vous prie…

- Non, non et NON, Dumbledore ! Vous ne m'aurez pas sur ce coup-ci ! trépigna McGo.

- Bien, dit le directeur d'une voix lasse. Je vois qu'il me faut employer les grands moyens…

Inquiets à ces paroles, McGo et Flitwick sortirent leurs baguettes, prêts à une invasion soudaine de monstres aussi repoussants que dangereux.

- Severus ?

- Oui monsieur le directeur ?

- Faites « cheese », je vous prie.

Le maître-des-chaudrons-nauséabonds prononça le mot fatidique, en exhibant de ce fait son sourire digne de la bouche d'une vieille dame, l'odeur en plus. Aussitôt, tous les professeurs plongèrent dans le lac la tête la première. Sevy se lança immédiatement à leur poursuite, voulant trouver l'œuf le premier, et le garder.

- Parfait, fit Dumbledore, visiblement satisfait. Vous pouvez sortir les cageots de Whisky-pur-feu Hagrid.

- WHISKY PUR FEU ? s'écrièrent tous les élèves, exceptés les Serdaigles, la langue déjà en avant.

- Il y a de l'eau pour vous les enfants. Mimi Geignarde est allée la chercher dans ses toilettes…

Les élèves bougonnèrent et allèrent bouder dans la forêt, certes, plus près des acromentules, mais plus loin du dangereux fantôme et de son non moins dangereux chargement.

°°°°°°

Pendant que le directeur et son garde-chasse savouraient leur Whisky avec une paille, tout en bavassant des derniers potins ; sous l'eau, s'engageait un mélange de match de catch sous-marin et de marathon.

Dès leur entrée dans l'eau, suite aux effets de la Branchiflore qu'ils avaient avalé, les professeurs avaient senti se développer sur leur corps, nageoires et branchies.

Au grand dam du professeur Ombrage qui avait subitement pris l'apparence d'un de ces nombreux hybrides qu'elle abhorrait.

Le professeur Snape, voulant à tout prix rafler l'œuf, pris le parti de se débarrasser de la façon la plus efficace de ses adversaires.

Il fonça devant Flitwick, lui fit une queue de poisson (et c'est le cas de le dire), se retourna, et lui battit des nageoires dans la figure.

(Flitwick avale de l'eau)

(ricanement hystérique de Snape)

D'un coup de queue final, Snape coula Flitwick qui tomba dans un nid de Strangulot nouveaux nés, qui étaient en train d'apprendre la technique du suçage de sang humain.

- Et de un ! jubila Snape en donnant un coup de nageoire d'accélération, restant sourd aux appels à l'aide que poussait son collègue derrière lui.

Il nagea de toutes ses forces. Devant lui, apparut la queue de McGo. Il la saisit vivement, et la mordit à pleines dents.

(hurlement de douleurs de la vieille)

Snape ne lâchait pas prise, et McGo lançait des sorts derrière elle à une vitesse déconcertante. Rapidement, le professeur de potion saisit sa baguette et stupéfixia son collègue. Celle-ci s'appesantit lourdement au fond du lac.

Par pur sadisme, Snape la colora de la tête aux pieds en vert. Le pauvre cœur du professeur de métamorphose de Poudlard aurait une vilaine surprise au réveil.

- Et de 2 ! siffla le maître-des-serpents en tirant la langue. Au tour du grand cachalot !

°°°°°°

Pendant ce temps, à la surface, les élèves s'interrogeaient :

- Je peux savoir pourquoi on nous a fait venir là ? s'énerva Ron. Juste pour nous faire vider l'estomac en regardant Ombrage, ou pour nous faire baver en regardant ces deux CRETINS qui sirotent leur Whisky ?

- Chut ! fit précipitamment Hermione. Tu vas rameuter…

- Vous voulez de l'eau ?

- NON MIMI ! hurla en parfaite concordance le trio.

- Rohh, je voulais juste rendre service…

- Mimi ? demanda soudain Harry avec des yeux d'anges.

- Oui ? fit cette dernière en battant des paupières.

- Tu veux bien me donner un verre d'eau s'il te plait ? Ça me ferait tellement plaisir. Je meurs de soif.

Le fantôme lui en donna un avec un sourire ravi en lui garantissant que l'eau venait de ses toilettes et de nulle part d'autre.

- HARRY ! NE BOIS PAS ÇA ! cria Ron. COMMENT ON FERA POUR SE DEBARASSER DE TU-SAIS-QUI SI TU CREVES ?

- Mais je ne vais pas boire ça !

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Mais non, _Whishcoloris_ !

- Euh… C'est quoi ça ?

- Regarde !

Sous les yeux étonnés puis émerveillés de ses amis, Harry venait de changer la couleur de l'eau putride contenue dans son verre. Un liquide ayant la même odeur et la même couleur, mais certainement pas le même goût, que du Whisky Pur Feu venait d'apparaître.

- Je crois qu'il est temps d'aller trinquer avec Malefoy ! fit joyeusement Harry.

- Donne moi ça, j'ai une meilleure idée, fit Ron, avec une lueur démente dans le regard.

Avant que Harry ou Hermione ait pu faire quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher, le jeune Weasley s'était précipité vers Dumby et Hagrid, qui buvaient toujours joyeusement au bord de l'eau :

- Et là, j'ai dit à Fudges : « moi vivant, jamais un détraqueur n'entrera à Poudlard ! »

- Ils sont venus il y a trois ans, fit remarquer Hagrid.

- En effet, réfléchit Dumbledore. Est-ce que cela signifie que je suis mort, Hagrid ?

- Je ne sais pas monsieur le directeur. C'est difficile à dire. Vous êtes si vieux aussi…

A ces mots, Dumby fondit en larmes. Hagrid lui tapota l'épaule avec fatalité.

- Bouhouhou, je suis laid, je suis vieux, je suis le pire directeur que Poudlard ait jamais eu, j'ai la peau flasque, je commence à avoir de la cellulite, on a remplacé mon shampoing par de la crème épilatoire et j'ai perdu tous mes cheveuuuuuux ! Bouhouhouhou !

Hagrid, trop horrifié (et sans doute trop éméché) pour dire quoi que ce soit, préféra se taire. C'est à ce moment que Ron fit son entrée :

- Bonjour professeurs ! Que vous arrive-t-il monsieur le directeur ?

- Je suis devenu vieux, Weasley, sanglota ce dernier.

- Comment ? s'étonna Ron avec son tact habituel, vous n'aviez pas encore remarqu…

Voyant le regard de Hagrid, le rouquin changea rapidement de sujet :

- Il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un bon verre de Whisky pour se remonter le moral monsieur le directeur !

- Ça c'est vrai ! Vous voyez Hagrid, ça c'est quelqu'un de gentil, de sensible, d'aimable…

(regards vexés de Hagrid)

(ricanements discrets de Ron)

- Je vous ai préparé votre verre monsieur le directeur, fit le jeune traître.

- Merci Weasley.

Le directeur porta le verre à ses lèvres, il but lentement, puis recracha aussitôt.

- Eurk ! Mais quel est cet infâme bouillon ?

- Mais c'est du Whisky, monsieur le directeur, dit Ron d'un air candide.

- Mais c'est infâme !

- Peut-être ne supportez-vous plus le Whisky, monsieur. La vieillesse…

- Mais c'est atroce ! Hagrid comment vais-je survivre sans Whisky ?

- Avec de la bière ? suggéra ce dernier.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises ! J'ai été ALLAITE au Whisky Pur Feu, je ne peux pas y renoncer maintenant ! Redonnez-moi ce verre, Weasley, dit le directeur d'un ton impératif.

Ron s'empressa de lui donner. Le directeur but en se bouchant le nez, puis recracha tout dans l'herbe, qui brûla instantanément.

- C'est infect !

- Hélas, monsieur.

- C'est horrible !

- Je sais, monsieur.

- C'est Voldynesque !

- Quand même pas monsieur, répondit pour la troisième fois Hagrid.

- Rahh ! Que les gens sont insensibles ici ! Je vais me reposer dans mon bureau, au moins j'y serais tranquille, rétorqua Dumby, exaspéré.

- Qu'a-t-il dit ? demanda Ron.

- Qu'il allait bouder dans son bureau.

- C'est bien ce que j'avais compris, fit Ron en s'éloignant.

°°°°°°

Snape nageait vite. Il était motivé. Rapidement, Ombrage, dite le « cachalot-blanc-et-maléfique », apparu devant lui. Celle-ci, se voyant poursuivie, se tourna, et se retourna, créant un courant violent, motivé par ses innombrables plis de graisse jaunâtre.

Habilement, le maître-des-chaudrons-nauséabonds se planqua derrière un rocher, évita une pieuvre gluante qui tenta d'agripper sa cheville avec un bruit de succion, et saisit une poignée d'algues à pleines mains.

Tel Moby Dick, Ombrage montra les crocs et fit remuer sa chair imposante. Snape lui jeta ses algues, y mêlant la pieuvre au passage. Cette dernière, ravie de trouver une terre d'accueil, s'enroula autour de la figure du mastodonte.

(ricanement dantesque de Snape)

(hurlement étouffé d'Ombrage, qui suffoque, la pieuvre sur sa figure)

Snape, la voix libre (les autres professeurs étaient partis trop lentement), chercha fiévreusement. Il savait que l'œuf devait être ici. C'était logique. Il avait vu Fumseck faire des ronds au-dessus de l'eau à cet endroit.

Puis, il le vit.

(rugissement de joie de Snape)

Il l'arracha doucement à la vase qui le contenait et retint une exclamation. De l'or. De l'or pur.

- Nondidju ! pensa le professeur en un éclair d'intelligence.

D'un coup de sa patte de canard, le professeur Snape remonta à la surface. Mais, prudent, il ne réapparut pas là où l'attendaient le vieux fou et sa clique d'élèves, mais un peu plus loin, dans la forêt interdite. .

Impatient, il s'ébroua rapidement pour se sécher.

(les arbres et les oiseaux protestent contre les éclaboussures graisseuses qu'ils viennent de recevoir)

(Snape leur tire méchamment la langue)

(les oiseaux déménagent leurs nids et les arbres boudent)

Glissant son visage ricanant dans un buisson, il regarda discrètement la berge d'où il avait plongé. Tous les professeurs étaient là. Chourave vociférait tout en essayant de ranimer un Flitwick à l'apparence fortement diminuée. Pomfresh s'affairait autour d'Ombrage qui donnait l'illusion d'une baleine ayant gardée une méduse en travers de la gorge. McGo faisait d'un ton scandalisé le résumé de l'histoire à Dumbledore.

Snape ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en constatant que la directrice des Gryffondor n'avait toujours pas réussi à se débarrasser de la couleur verte qui l'a couvrait, ce qui faisait bien rire les Serpentards.

Son butin précieusement serré sur son torse, le vicieux professeur recula doucement…

On entendit un hurlement strident. Aussitôt, l'ensemble du corps professoral, ainsi qu'une poignée d'élèves, dont le trio, se précipita sur les lieux.

Snape, tout à son enthousiasme, s'était piqué son glorieux derrière sur un buisson de ronces. Ainsi, les arrivants le découvrirent en train d'essayer fébrilement d'enlever les piquants qui recouvraient son postérieur.

- Où est l'œuf ? demanda rapidement le directeur de Poudlard.

- Vous ne pourriez pas faire au moins semblant de compatir à ma douleur ? demanda Snape, tout en continuant d'ôter ses piquants.

- Non. Répondez Snape.

- VOUS NE L'AUREZ PAS ! hurla le professeur de potions, en se relevant subitement.

(Snape retient un cri de douleur car il a toujours une imitation de porc-épic à la place du derrière)

(Dumbledore est rejoint par ses acolytes)

- Vous avez vu ce que vous lui avez fait ! cria McGo en montrant Flitwick. Déjà qu'il n'était pas très beau avant…

(exclamation offusquée du nabot)

- Il faut être réaliste, mon cher, dit McGo en essayant de calmer son collègue, qui, malgré son état plus qu'affaibli, paraissait savoir encore manier une hache à la perfection.

- VOUS NE M'AUREZ PAS, ESPÈCES D'ECTOPLASMES À ROULETTES ! brailla Snape en desservant un torrent de postillons sur son directeur.

(Dumbledore essuie avec une mine de dégoût sa paire de lunettes)

Nick-quasi-sans-tête et Mimi Geignarde qui passaient dans le coin, furent choqués par l'appellation. Le premier, car il certifiait que c'était sa tête qui avait été coupée, et non ses jambes, et qu'il conservait ainsi toutes ses facultés motrices ; et la seconde, qui ressentit personnellement la critique, et fondit en larmes, dans le baquet où elle transportait l'eau à distribuer aux élèves.

(les élèves se promettent de ne plus jamais accepter un verre d'eau de leur vie, et de se mettre tous au Whisky-pur-feu)

Ron, désireux de garder les réserves de Whisky-pur-feu de la planète pour lui tout seul, leur conta rapidement son expérience avec Dumbledore.

Il réussit en quelques secondes à convertir une bande de soiffards en de simples innocents amateurs de biéraubeurre.

On n'arrête pas le progrès.

°°°°°°

Sevy pendant ce temps, s'était enfui tel une brebis poursuivie par un veracrasse. Il s'arrêta quelques minutes, profitant qu'il avait semé ses poursuivants et se dit qu'il était temps d'employer les grands moyens.

Mettant tout son talent de mage noir à la rescousse, il réussit à se fabriquer une machette, au prix de longs efforts mentaux. Il attaqua rapidement une énorme ronce qui lui coupait la route.

La machette se brisa. Elle était en papier.

(Snape pousse un gémissement d'exaspération)

La ronce, heureuse d'avoir un peu de compagnie, essaya d'attirer le Snape, en s'accrochant à ses vêtements. Une énorme mûre, de la taille d'un souaffle, se tenait en son centre, et semblait vouloir étreindre le pauvre vampire.

(hurlement d'horreur de l'homme de main de Vous-savez-qui)

Guidés par les cris de la créature, les professeurs de Poudlard le retrouvèrent rapidement.

Le premier geste de Dumbledore fut d'arracher l'œuf d'or des mains du vampire, et de le mettre en sûreté, là où on ne viendrait pas le chercher.

L'histoire ne ferait pas de description sur ce point.

- Bien, fit le directeur, après qu'un elfe de maison peu regardant, ait sortit le vampire du végétal. Pour tentative de vol, Severus, je vous chasse !

- Pardon ? demanda le Vampire, les yeux fixés à l'endroit où son directeur avait caché l'objet.

(Dumby cache pudiquement cet endroit à l'aide de sa barbe)

- Vous êtes viré.

- Vous plaisantez ? demanda Snape. Personnellement, je ne trouve pas cela très drôle. Peut-être que l'humour se détériore avec l'âge. Vous en pensez quoi ? demanda-t-il à McGonagall.

(McGo se demande pourquoi c'est à elle qu'il a posé la question)

- VOUS ÊTES VIRE ! s'époumona le directeur.

- Vous vous répétez, monsieur le directeur.

- Croyez-vous qu'il est attardé mental où que ce sont ses neurones qui débloquent ? demanda Dumby à Trelawney.

(Trelawney rejoint McGo au clan des penseurs)

- Et mes indemnités chômage ? demanda rapidement le vampire, ne pensant qu'à l'argent.

- Les voilà ! ricana le directeur en montrant le bout de sa botte.

- Et mes salaires en retard ! Vous allez me les payer ! s'énerva Snape.

- Les voilà ! répéta simplement Dumby en remontrant le bout de sa chaussure.

(Snape se demande si cette botte a un double fond en or)

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là, monsieur le Directeur ? demanda le professeur des potions, qui justement, ne l'était plus.

- VOILA MA REPONSE ! vociféra Dumby.

D'un vigoureux coup de pied, digne du grand Oliver Khan, le vieux fou expédia le futur chômeur hors des limites de Poudlard.

La réception fut douloureuse. Surtout que Severus Snape s'empala sur le semblant de porc-épic qui était resté accroché son derrière.

(hurlement de douleur de Snape)

(ricanements et cris de joie des élèves et des professeurs qui se trouvent à l'intérieur de Poudlard)

- SAPAJOUS ! MOULES-A-GAUFFRES ! CRETINS CONGENITAUX ! ABRUTIS ! DECADENTS ! IGNORANTS !… euh… vilains ! finit le Snape, à court d'arguments, ou plutôt d'insultes.

°°°°°°

La tête basse, le professeur Snape se rendit à Pré-au-lard, et se dirigea tout droit vers l'agence pour embauche. Une bonne femme manucurée (et sûrement Sang-de-bourbe, songea l'ancien professeur avec dégoût) l'accueillit :

- Bonjour, bonjour, chantonna-t-elle à son arrivée d'une voix criarde. Vous cherchez un emploi ?

- Grmph.

- Je prends ça pour un oui. Vous vous trouvez ici à l'ANPE, c'est-à-dire, l'Agence pour la Neutralisation de la Précarité Ecossaise, et…

- Nous sommes en Angleterre ici, remarqua Snape.

- Pas de discrimination, je vous prie.

- Mais… commença le vampire.

- Vous voulez un travail, oui ou non ? demanda l'hôtesse.

- Oui.

- Alors taisez-vous et obéissez. Je connais mieux ma géographie que vous, jeune homme.

Snape, fut à la fois flatté d'être considéré comme un « jeune homme », mais également vexé d'être considéré comme l'un des bambins illettrés qui peuplaient naguère sa salle de classe.

- Bien, continua l'hôtesse, vous êtes donc ici pour trouver un travail…

- Vous êtes devin ? ironisa Snape.

- Uhuh, gloussa l'employée. J'avoue y avoir pensé dans ma jeunesse…

(Snape remercie le ciel de l'avoir fait changer de voie, car déjà Trelawney c'était déjà dur, mais ELLE à Poudlard… il se serait suicidé)

- Le problème, continuait l'employée, c'est qu'il y a peu de travail disponible en ce moment.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- J'avais pensé vous faire engager en temps que « Gigolo » auprès de femmes en mal d'amour (elle gloussa stupidement à ces paroles), mais vous n'avez pas vraiment le physique adéquat.

- Quel est le physique adéquat ? s'enquit le nouveau chômeur.

- Blonds, yeux bleus, corps d'athlète.

- D'accord, j'ai compris, maugréa Snape.

- Et surtout propre, rajouta l'hôtesse.

(Severus se demande pourquoi elle dit ça)

- Donc, il ne me reste qu'un seul travail à vous proposer. Mais rassurez-vous, c'est bien payé.

- Combien ?

- 8 gallions de l'heure, et c'est un contrat que vous signez pour un an.

- Aucun coup fourré ? Pas de directeurs débauchés à l'affiche ?

- Pourquoi me parlez-vous de directeurs ?

- Je suis un ancien professeur de Poudlard.

- Vraiment ? se passionna l'hôtesse. Et quelle matière enseigniez vous ? demanda-t-elle en battant des paupières.

- Les potions, se rengorgea Snape.

- Ah bon, fit l'hôtesse déçue. Je m'attendais à la défense contre les forces du mal. La fille de ma voisine Géraldine m'a raconté qu'il y en avait un qui cherchait un emploi et qui s'appelait Remus Lupin. Il parait qu'il possède un charisme époustouflant…

(regards incendiaires de Snape)

- Mais de toute façon, je suis trop naïve. Rien qu'en vous voyant, j'aurai du me douter que ce ne pouvait pas être vous. Comme me disait la cousine par alliance de mon filleul, je…

- Ahem.

- Oui ?

- Je ne doute pas que vos histoires de familles soient PASSIONNANTES, s'étrangla Snape sur le dernier mot, mais je suis venu ici chercher un travail, et non pour entendre déblatérer des idioties.

(regards hautains de l'hôtesse)

- Moi je ne me suis pas fait virer, au moins.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, une simple venue de votre employeur ici, et c'est chose faite.

- Je suis mon propre patron.

- On comprend pourquoi il y a un million de chômeurs en Angleterre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous sous-entendez par là ?

- Que vous pourriez lire votre petit papier et continuer de blablater, mais sur mon emploi, non ?

- L'hôtesse ne releva pas, et reprit son papier.

- Bien, fit-elle d'une voix acide. Vous commencez demain.

- Je ne peux pas réfléchir ? s'étonna Snape.

- Non ! C'est ça ou rien !

- Bon, eh bien c'est ça alors… maugréa le vampire.

Il finit l'entretien au son des « vous ne méritez que ce que vous avez », ou « comme le disait le petit cousin de ma voisine Géraldine… ».

Il sortit le plus rapidement possible, non sans avoir jeté un « Silencio » (formidablement exécuté, se félicita-t-il intérieurement) à sa tortionnaire.

Une adresse. Pas d'entretien. Juste se présenter.

Il irait le lendemain.

°°°°°°

Le lendemain matin, Snape se réveilla dans son appartement, qu'il devrait quitter s'il venait à ne plus gagner d'argent.

- Comme ils doivent me regretter à Poudlard ! soupira Snape. Enfin, je ne reviendrai jamais. Ça leur fera les pieds !

Une horrible petite voix vint se faufiler dans sa mœlle épinière et lui suggéra la phrase « ça lui fera les bottes » !

Il secoua la tête pour se débarrasser de cette idée odieuse et offensante.

Après s'être lavé les cheveux (il fallait faire bonne impression), le chômeur se dirigea vers les studios que lui avait indiqué la vieille folle de la veille.

Rapidement, un jeune homme à l'allure pressée l'accueillit et le fit pénétrer dans une salle éclairée par de nombreux projecteurs, et contenant un appareil photographique d'une taille impressionnante.

- Déshabillez-vous ! ordonna un petit homme au crâne dégarni.

- Pardon ? demanda Snape.

- Vous voulez bosser, oui ou non ? s'énerva celui-ci.

- Laisse Julio, c'est un nouveau, lui dit le jeune homme. Venez par ici vous.

Snape le suivit, non sans ricaner tout en pensant que Julio était vraiment un nom ridicule. Au moins Severus, ça avait la classe.

- Madame Rougeaud nous a prévenue de votre arrivée et…

- Qui ça ?

- L'hôtesse de l'ANPE, s'impatienta le jeune homme.

- Ah oui…

- Voilà. Votre travail sera de poser pour une affiche publicitaire.

- Ah bon ? fit Snape déçu.

- Ben oui, vous pensiez à quoi ?

(Snape fait la moue car il s'imaginait déjà dans un film à caractère pornographique)

Le jeune homme, saisissant sans doute ce qui se passait dans l'esprit pervers de l'ancien professeur, fit une grimace dégoûtée, et changea rapidement de sujet.

- C'est pour une marque de pâtisserie. Vahiné.

- Je vais devoir manger du gâteau ?

- Pas exactement, s'embarrassa le jeune homme. En vérité, notre directeur de publicité, Julio, fit-il en montrant le petit homme qui trépignait à côté du photographe, a eu l'idée d'une image quelque peu… marquante.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda suspicieusement Snape.

- Vous devrez poser entièrement nu, en ayant juste une brioche et le logo de la marque.

- PARDON ? hurla Snape.

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, dit rapidement le jeune homme. L'hôtesse nous a prévenu. Vous êtes au bord de la dépression, en pleine faillite sociale, votre femme vous a quitté, vos parents ne veulent plus vous voir, votre logeuse vous fait du harcèlement sexuel…

A ces mots, l'ancien Severus Snape, lui toujours si digne, faillit s'évanouir. Le jeune homme le rattrapa rapidement.

- Merci, fit Snape avec émotion.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! se défendit le jeune homme. Il ne faut pas abîmer la marchandise, c'est tout. Enfin bref, vous n'avez pas le choix.

(soupir de Snape)

- Faut pas pleurer mon vieux ! Je suis sûr que ça va s'arranger !

- Ce n'est pas ça, sanglota Snape. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre…

- Mais si, mais si…

- Je n'ai jamais eu de femme et on m'annonce déjà qu'elle veut me quitter… Bouhouhou… en plus, on ne m'a jamais fait de harcèlement sexuel à moi. Pas juste ! Ouiiiiinnnnn !

Le jeune homme, embarrassé, traîna Snape vers les projecteurs. Celui-ci, se déshabilla tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Il se cacha pudiquement à l'aide de la brioche que le petit homme lui avait fourré entre les mains.

- Essayez d'avoir l'air enjoué enfin ! Vous êtes pitoyable là ! Complètement ridicule ! On dirait un idiot ! C'est la dernière fois que je recrute à la va-vite ! Ah, mon ami, vous avez bien de la chance que je sois pressé, car sinon…

Snape ne releva pas les paroles du petit homme. Il reprit son air digne habituel, avec même une petite expression coquine, ayant soudain songé avec orgueil qu'il allait être l'emblème d'une grande marque. Une marque de pâtisserie, certes. Mais il serait tout de même une vedette.

°°°°°°

Une semaine plus tard, la photo fut représentée sur des millions de brioches. La légende « C'est gonflé ! » l'accompagnait.

Snape fut très fier de cette maxime. Vahiné, un peu moins. Aucun de paquets ne se vendit. Curieusement, personne, après avoir vu cette photo, n'avait plus envie de manger quoi que ce soit, même de la glace à la fraise. L'ensemble de la population anglaise perdit en moyenne cinq kilos avant que le produit soit retiré des rayons.

Cette affiche à scandale coûta le reste de ses cheveux au petit homme surexcité, qui s'arracha de rage le peu qui lui demeurait.

Vahiné fit faillite aussi rapidement qu'il faut pour faire dire « Quidditch » à un bègue.

Severus Snape se retrouva au chômage et dut alors se reconvertir à toutes sortes de métiers, encore plus dépravés.

A Poudlard, personne ne regretta la disparition du professeur de potion. En effet, une charmante Vélane fut engagée la semaine suivante. Fumseck couva sur son œuf, qui donna naissance à un ravissant oisillon, que Dumby nomma Jaimlherbe.

En effet, avec un père comme Fumseck, il n'aurait pu av oir un autre nom.

Ombrage dut renoncer à ses projets amincissants, et se promit de le faire payer à Dumbledore. Le lendemain de la glorieuse naissance, elle mit des grillons dans la soupe de ce dernier. Si bien, que l'on dit que les jours de pleine lune, on entend son ventre chanter…


	3. AragogBruno

Petit drabble avec comme Pairing : Aragog l'arraignée géante, et Bruno, le Basilic de la chambre des secrets. Je ne me souviens plus très bien des origines du nom du serpent, mais pour moi et pour celle pour qui j'ai écris ce drabble, il ne pourrait en être autrement.

°°°°°°

Une cavalcade effrénée. « Il » était après lui.

Aragog utilisa ses quatre pattes droites pour s'agripper au mur de la salle de divination, lui permettant ainsi de prendre un virage digne d'un champion de formule 1.

Il ne fallait pas que IT le rattrape, surtout pas. Car malheureusement pour lui, ce « IT » n'était pas celui du roman, qui était une petite araignée extraterrestre sexy, avec qui il aurait pu parfaitement s'entendre, mais une chose énorme.

Enorme et rapide.

Flûte ! Toujours derrière lui !

Aragog avait beau être dans la force de l'âge (à peine 40 ans), il commençait lentement à s'essouffler. Et c'était surtout ce glissement avec lequel la chose bougeait qui l'énervait et le stressait au plus haut point. Ce glissement parfaitement régulier, comme si celui qui leur poursuivait était béni par Dieu et n'avait jamais à subir la moindre fatigue physique.

Injuste. Après tout la créature avait elle, plus de 200 ans, elle aurait du ramper sur déambulateur !

Mais non, Dieu l'injuste, très loin, avait créé les araignées avec un énorme cerveau, et les humains avec rien du tout. Mais ça, on ne pouvait pas l'en blâmer.

- Arrête ! l'interpella une voix sifflante et essoufflée.

- Tu es fou ! Je sais ce que tu veux !

Le glissement s'arrêta net.

- Si tu ne te sens pas prêt… on peut attendre tu sais…

En un éclair, Aragog se dit que non content de vouloir le tuer, le monstre l'insultait de pucelle ! Ses yeux ne firent qu'un tour. De haut en bas.

Il y avait en effet déjà longtemps que son sang avait déclaré son indépendance et cessé de tourner à son bon plaisir.

- Tu vas me brûler avec tes yeux. Tu n'aimes que la mort, la souffrance, et…

- Non ! Je t'en prie ! Ne crois pas cela ! D'ailleurs, pour mes yeux, je me suis mis des verres solaires OPTIIIIC 20000000 !

Aragog ne put s'empêcher de penser que, si son poursuivant avait une voix puissante, il avait surtout une voix de castrat.

Lentement il se retourna.

- Que veux-tu, Bruno ?

- Aragog… Je t'aime !

- Je suis une araignée, tu es un basilic, nous ne pouvons nous aimer !

Aragog eut soudain l'air quelque peu possédé :

- Mon père se refuse à cette union ! Je veux mourir pour toi ! Ou non, c'est une mauvaise idée… je veux que tu meures pour moi !

- Huuuuuuuh ?

Dieu tout puissant décida de souffler à Hagrid l'idée d'interdire les séries baveuses et guimauveuses à son bien aimé protégé.

- Oui, bon, ça va, hein… répondit Aragog grognon. Toujours est-il que tu es le pire ennemi des araignées !

- Oui, c'est vrai, siffla le basilic (car c'était lui, et non Bruno, le marchand de glaces). J'ai beaucoup mangé d'araignées, mais je ne le ferais plus désormais ! Car c'est toi que j'aime, et c'est avec toi que je veux vivre !

- Mais tu as le sang de mes frères sur les mains !

Puis se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait.

- Sur les pieds ! Euh, sur le ventre !

Bruno le Basilic s'abstient de dire que généralement, il ne se roulait pas sur ses proies, mais les mangeait.

- J'ai changé. Je veux me consacrer à l'amour. Je veux me consacrer à toi…

Par un automatisme aussi antique que vénérable, Aragog eut soudain un réflexe très féminin pour une araignée mâle :

- T'as du pognon ?

- Co… Comment ? s'étrangla Bruno, coupé dans sa litanie amoureuse.

- Euh, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris… un étourdissement… répondit Aragog en se frottant nerveusement les tempes.

Dieu, car c'était encore lui, ne put s'empêcher de ricaner sadiquement.

- Je t'aime Aragog ! Je t'aime ! hurla Bruno d'une voix criarde.

Dans sa tête, Aragog pesait le pour et le contre :

Pour. Avec un protecteur pareil, il deviendrait instantanément le roi des araignées de la terre du mili… de la terre.

Contre. S'il ne finissait pas en rôti.

Contre. Des relations pas très catholiques avec un basilic perverti depuis 200 ans.

Pour. Il pourrait toujours dire qu'il a mal à la tête, et rouler de tous ses yeux en cas de protestation.

- C'est d'accord, j'accepte, dit Aragog.

- Ohh mon amour !

- Nous serons heureux ensemble, chuchota Aragog à Bruno. Nous regarderons les feux de l'amour pendant des nuits et des journées entières, et ensuite je te masserai l'abdomen avec mes huit pattes savantes !

Bruno bavait. Et comme Aragog savait quel était le prix de la salive de basilic sur le marché actuel, ce n'était sûrement pas lui qui allait réfréner ses pulsions.

Mais alors qu'ils s'enfonçaient dans le boyau de la chambre des secrets :

- Au fait mon amour, dit Bruno. Y a pas la télé.

On ne sait ce qu'il arriva par la suite. Toujours est-il qu'à une deux heures trente précises du matin. Harry Potter se réveilla dans son lit avec une forte envie de rire, Snape se réveilla dans son cercueil avec une forte envie de torturer Potter, et Voldemort se réveilla dans son édredon princier à baldaquin avec un horrible pressentiment.

On entendit également un gigantesque hurlement de douleur morale, mais ça, personne ne s'en soucia.

Après tout, avec un directeur comme Albus Dumbledore, les dépressions nerveuses étaient des choses courantes !


End file.
